Juramento
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: Me juré a mi mismo no dejarla sola nunca más, aunque me costara la vida.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del escritor Rick Riordan, esta historia esta hecha con mero fin de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

oOOOOOo

Un día, solo hacia un día que logramos salir que aquel horrible lugar y aún temía cerrar los ojos un momento y estar soñando, abrirlos y seguir en medio de la oscuridad infinita.

Nuestros amigos no preguntaron nada, ya habían visto la lúgubre mirada de Nico al recordar el tártaro y entendían que no era agradable ni sencillo hablar del tema.

Después de que Reyna, Nico y el entrenador Hedge se fueran con la Athena Parthenos todos regresamos al barco, Hazel y Piper abrazaban y no soltaban a Annabeth, incluso Frank parecía asustado de perderme de vista.

Me tome mi tiempo dándome una ducha, solo dejando que el agua cayera sobre mi, no hacia esfuerzo alguno, solo la dejaba fluir, los raspones cerraban poco a poco, pero no les prestaba mucha atención.

Fue un pequeño placer el volver a usar ropa limpia, es increíble las cosas que extrañas, por más tontas que parezcan.

En el comedor ya todos me esperaban, mi chica lista ya estaba siendo atendida exageradamente por Piper, su curnocopia ya tenia todo un banquete llenando la mesa por completo, y bueno, no hace falta decir que tampoco tarde ni tres segundos en comenzar a llenar mi estomago.

Jason y Frank me contaron su encuentro con los enanos y la brillante idea de mandarlos a sabotear a los romanos, felicite a Leo, después de todo eso les daba tiempo a nuestros amigos.

También comentaron que una diosa de la nieve los atacó y que nuestro amigo mecánico estuvo perdido durante días, había caído al mar y cuando pudieron llegar a tierra firme el ya los había estado esperando, y lo más asombroso es que estaba cargado de provisiones y parecía sin ningún tipo de lesión.

Cuando lo mire me pareció ver un deje de nostalgia, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, lo comprendí, había tenido la misma suerte que yo, encontró Ogigia y a Calipso, no pude evitar enojarme un poco, después de todo ella había terminado por maldecirme, sabia que no le había gustado mi partida, pero de ahí a desear que sufriera la misma suerte, y que esta maldición afectara a Annabeth era una cosa muy diferente.

Aunque su mirada decía que hubiera preferido quedarse.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Piper y Jason se ofrecieron a hacer la primera guardia y nos dijeron que nosotros fuéramos a dormir, no discuti, lo cual hasta a mi me sorprendió, simplemente me sentía agotado, física y psicológicamente.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Annabeth nos quedamos en su puerta, la bese lentamente y sin prisas, alargándolo lo más posible. Hasta que ella me sonrió y entro cerrando la puerta, así que yo hice también fui a mi habitación y caí dormido inmediatamente tocar la almohada.

_En mi sueño solo veía monstruos, por docenas, todos corriendo tras alguien, yo encadenado al suelo sin poder_ _ayudar, oía los llamados de auxilio y terror, luego tras lo que parecían horas entendía que habían capturado a ese alguien, lo arrastraban hasta donde yo me encontraba, y cuando las siluetas por fin eran visibles veía con horror que era Annabeth, tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo y la ropa con demasiadas manchas de sangre, luego las sombras volvían a rodearla y solo oía gritos de dolor... todo lo que podía oír eran gritos tan potentes que me helaban la sangre._

_Luego me di cuenta de que los gritos no provenían de mi sueño._

Abrí los ojos al instante, todo a mi alrededor estaba a oscuras y los gritos resonaban por todos lados, así que me pare rápidamente y sali al pasillo, me encontré con los ojos de Hazel igual abiertos por la sorpresa para luego girar y mirar la puerta abierta de mi novia.

Me acerque rápidamente y vi a Piper junto a la calma tratando de calmar los temblores de Annabeth, aún seguía dormida pero tenia la frente perlada de sudor y se quejaba furiosamente, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas.

Corrí a abrazarla e inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos llenos de espanto, se aferro mas a mi y dejo salir el llanto, Piper y Hazel murmuraron algo, que realmente no escuche, y se marcharón cerrando la puerta.

-Tranquila listilla, estoy aqui- Le susurré al oído, besandole la coronilla y sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-Tengo miedo Percy-Apenas alcance a escucharla.

-Lo se...yo también tengo miedo, pero acabo, ya no estamos ahí-

Asintió sin decir nada más, solo tratando de calmarse, pero podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo y los sollozos ahogados por mi camiseta, sentía el nudo en mi garganta cada vez más y más grande, no podía decirle nada más, ni yo mismo podía tranquilizarme.

Note las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro, pero no hice nada por pararlas, ya una vez Poseidon me habia dicho tras mi batalla con Cronos: "Ningún héroe está por encima del miedo, Percy", pero esto era un poco diferente, temía el volver a sentir ese miedo, perder el control y dejarme arrastrar a esos malos pensamientos que no arín nada más que destrirme.

-No somos tan fuertes como creamos, no? Sesos de alga?- Aparto un poco la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Ni un poco- Junte nuestras frentes sin despejar la mirada de la de ella.- Pero seremos fuertes juntos, eso te lo prometo, siempre juntos.

Y la besé, puse todo mi amor en ese simple beso, y ella me dio lo mismo, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de mi ser, me entregaba ya sin ninguna duda. Y simpklemete nos quedamos así, juntos, sin soltarnos.

Lo hacia ahora y lo había hecho antes, cuando ambos colgabamos del abismo antes de caer a esa profunda oscuridad, nuestras manos unidas y su ruego de que la dejara caer, me había rehusado por completo a separarme de ella, habíamos ya perdido demasiado tiempo, y cuando me solté para caer con ella sentí lo mismo, di mi corazón y mi vida para estar con ella.

Me juré a mi mismo no dejarla sola nunca más, aunque me costara la vida.

"_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento_"

oOOOOOo

[Editado y remasterizado xDD Corregí pequeños errores y agregé otras cositas jeje]

Yo misma me hice llorar jeje -snif- nunca había escrito algo tan emotivo, es la primera vez que escribo de la pareja, así que no se que pensar.

Que les parece, lo hice bien?, espero que si.

Reviews? *w*

Tubasa-chan


End file.
